Estrategia
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Drabble/Viñeta #41. Desde el primer momento ella lo había tenido planeado, y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. AU. SasuIno! He vuelto!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **Para Inochan-Uchiha.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Viñeta #41**

 **Estrategia**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, impaciente.

Llevaba casi todo el día en aquel auditorio, y no podía esperar a que el torneo al fin terminara para poder regresar a casa con otro trofeo, comer algo y echarse a dormir.

Le urgía una buena noche de sueño después de esa desgastante jornada.

 _Sólo una partida más_ , pensó, mientras, frente a él, una chica tomaba asiento entre un montón de flashes y el molesto sonido de las cámaras, haciendo que la mirara. Era delgada, y tenía el cabello rubio; a diferencia de él, no usaba uniforme escolar, a pesar de podría ser incluso más joven; vestía un sencillo pero elegante vestido morado, de esos que uno sabía que eran costosos con sólo mirarlos, y combinaban con sus brillantes zapatos de diseñador. Sasuke creyó reconocerla; la había visto en una mesa cerca de la suya minutos atrás, vistiendo otro conjunto de ropa y zapatos, y antes de eso la había visto con otro vestido igual de costoso que los demás, pero completamente diferentes. ¿Qué clase de persona llevaba tantos cambios de ropa a una competencia de un sólo día? Debía ser una niña terriblemente vanidosa, de esas cabezas huecas que debían levantarse horas antes sólo para pensar en cómo vestirse. Ella le desagradó al instante, y cuando al fin dejó de saludar a las cámaras y le sonrío, Sasuke se permitió mirarla con más atención, curioso.

Era bonita, o al menos tenía un bonito cabello, largo y sedoso; sus ojos eran grandes, brillantes y de un curioso color verde con algunos matices azules, y su piel pálida y perfecta igual que un vaso de leche. Su rostro era bonito también, lo aceptaba, pero había algo en su sonrisa que no gustó al joven Uchiha. Era igual que todas esas sonrisas bobas de las niñas de su clase; ése gesto de simpatía y autosuficiencia, como si pensara que con sólo mirarlo podía distraerlo. Y casi le hizo gracia estar en esa situación. ¿Cómo aquella chica, que a leguas se veía como todas esas niñas superficiales y tontas que sólo querían llamar su atención, había llegado hasta esa instancia? No que él se creyera un prodigio (ése lugar ya pertenecía a su hermano mayor), pero el ajedrez era un deporte de conocimiento, de estrategia, la forma de medir tu inteligencia con la del resto de los simples mortales. Era un deporte (nunca un juego) que sólo aquellos con el nivel intelectual apropiado podían jugar; como él, que aunque no era un genio ya había triunfado sin despeinarse en muchas otras áreas deportivas e intelectuales, con decenas de trofeos y listones, reconocimientos y condecoraciones colgando de sus paredes. Porque era un Uchiha, y un Uchiha debía ser perfecto en cada aspecto, pero sobre todo en el intelectual, así que su presencia en aquella final estaba bien, porque era lo más lógico, así como que sería él quien se llevaría el título nacional al final del día, ¿pero qué rábanos pintaba Yamanaka Ino allí, con su vestido caro, su largo cabello largo y cuidado y esos zapatos de diseñador? ¿Cuándo el mundo se había puesto de cabeza?

—Comiencen.

 _Las blancas juegan primero,_ quiso decirle, dudando que aquella cabeza rubia tuviera las suficientes neuronas como para entenderlo, pero Yamanaka movió, parando su reloj y dándole el pie para el siguiente movimiento, sonriendo otra vez. Sasuke entonces enarcó una ceja, y suspiró para sus adentros. La piedad es para los idiotas, se dijo, optando por despejar el camino del alfíl a su diestra. Ella dudó demasiado en su siguiente movimiento, haciéndolo sonreír.

Aquello acabaría rápido, y haría que fuera lo más humillante posible para esa tonta por hacerle perder el tiempo de esa manera.

—Me gusta tu perfume.

Sasuke parpadeó, deteniendo su octavo movimiento a medio camino, levantando una ceja. Sin embargo, ignorando eso, procedió a usar un caballo para matar al peón más próximo a su lado del tablero. Después de eso Yamanaka no dijo nada más, quizá porque sus dos neuronas al final sé habían conectado y en su limitada capacidad intelectual se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdiendo, así que por eso guardó silencio, pensativa.

Sasuke volvió a mirarla entonces, encontrando un retorcido placer en la forma en que ella miraba las piezas mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Luego empezó a jugar con la punta de su cabello, bajando una y otra vez sus largas pestañas oscuras, liberando su labio para volver a presionar sus dientes blancos y perfectos sobre él, o no tan perfectos, porque, de soslayo, el joven Uchiha notó que sus caninos eran quizá más puntiagudos que la media, y que sus labios eran demasiado carnosos, así como también que en su frente se formaban tres profundas arrugas cuando fruncía el ceño. Vaya terribles defectos poseía la niña de sonrisa autosuficiente.

Satisfecho con ese descubrimiento, Sasuke movió su torre izquierda, 'comiéndose' a uno de los caballos blancos de su oponente, respondiendo a su mirada de sorpresa con una sonrisa arrogante mientras pausaba su reloj, tomando notas.

Ella tardó un poco más de lo habitual en su siguiente movimiento, golpeándose los labios con el dedo índice, dedo que después mordió, distrayendo a Sasuke con el sonido de sus dientes mordisqueando su uña. Una de sus esculpidas uñas pintadas de un delicado tono rosa. Quizá eso la arruinaría. Sasuke se preguntó con qué tanta fuerza estaría mordiéndolo, y sin darse cuenta llegó su próximo turno, así que volvió a mover su torre, comiendo a un peón blanco.

—Ups.

Yamanaka se mordió el dedo una vez más, y lo dejó ahí, apresado entre sus dientes, dentro de su boca rosada. Y Sasuke la miró una vez más, concentrándose en cómo volvía a morderse el labio inferior mientras dudaba, en cómo otra vez jugaba con la punta de su coleta y resoplaba el fleco rubio que caía por su rostro. Estaba perdida, Sasuke lo sabía, y se regocijó en eso.

Ése título ya era suyo.

—Jaque mate— dijo ella de pronto, sonriéndole nuevamente.

Y el joven Uchiha parpadeó, sin entender porqué sonreía.

— ¿Disculpa?

Ella le sonrió, con aquella endemoniada sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Entonces Sasuke sintió como si despertara de una larga ensoñación, y, atónito, miró el tablero, dándose cuenta de que su rey, de alguna forma, había sido atrapado.

Había perdido.

—No...— apenas pudo balbucear, porque estallaron los aplausos y los flashes otra vez, mientras Ino Yamanaka, la ahora nueva campeona ajedrecista de todo Japón, dejaba su asiento para saludar al público. Y Sasuke sólo pudo quedarse con la boca abierta, igual que un idiota que no comprendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y así era en parte porque nunca, jamás en sus catorce años, alguien le había ganado en nada.

—Bien jugado.

Ella le extendió una mano, que él se vio obligado a aceptar por todas las cámaras que los rodeaban, o tal vez porque seguía demasiado aturdido incluso para negarse.

—No te sientas mal— le dijo Ino, apretando su mano con un poco más de fuerza; Sasuke la miró, confundido, enojado, furioso, pero siempre estoico—; el ajedrez es un juego de estrategia, y soy tan buena en eso que no tenías oportunidad de vencerme— dijo la muchacha, y después le guiñó un ojo, girándose hacia la multitud para ostentar su enorme trofeo y volver a sonreír para los periodistas y fotógrafos, mientras Sasuke, tan impactado como confundido, no dejaba de preguntarse en qué demonios había fallado para que aquel intento de Barbie, de cara bonita y cabello dorado, le hubiera ganado.

¿Pero cómo demonios podía ser...?

 _Oh..._

Pensando en las palabras que ella había usado, y repasando toda la partida en su mente, Sasuke se llevó una mano a la sien, sonriendo de lado mientras recibía el reconocimiento al segundo lugar, al fin dándose cuenta de que desde el principio, desde el momento en que había puesto un pie en el auditorio, como los demás había caído como idiota en la estrategia de Ino Yamanaka.

Y él, aún con todo su intelecto y su mente ajedrecista, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _N_** _del_ ** _A:_**

 **Y como estaba predicho he vuelto al ruedo! Jaja**

 **Fue un largo tiempo sin inspiración, pero mi fanatismo por el SasuIno pudo más xD**

 **Val, espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por siempre estar conmigo :)**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


End file.
